Darth Vader
by bender258
Summary: A one shot of what was going through Anakins mind on Mustafar after he slaughtered the seperatist leaders.


The inhuman cries of defenseless political leaders dying as he sliced through them. The charred flesh, a smell that you never got used to no matter how often you encountered it. The seperatist group who had caused so much suffering with their war now lied so peacefully on the floor. With them dead the droid army no longer had a leader to continue this senseless war.  
He could feel something changing inside him. It was cold and dark and it was taking all the light in his heart with it. Was this really the ony way? It had to be, he was almost out of time. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't live without her. Everything else in his life had been turned upside down but he wasn't going to lose her now too.  
The smell of burnt flesh became too much for Ana- no Lord Vader to handle any longer. Stepping out onto the balcony he watched the lava flow down the river, volcanoes erupt in the background flinging magma everywhere further fueling the planets hellish scenery. Was this his life, was he figuratively in hell right now? Looking back he couldn't believe the atrocities he'd committed in the last few hours. The younglings...  
"Show no mercy," Those words echoed in his head, oh how he'd mercilessly struck down those still in the jedi temple. Knights, Sentinels, any who stood before him cut down by his blade. None could match him for long not even the esteemed battle master Cin Drallig. Even as Anakin not many could match him in lightsaber prowess but as Lord Vader they could barely keep up. The power he experienced just by allowing himself to feel some hatred amplified his power ten fold. It was exhilerating to say the least. But the younglings were another story. He was clear in his resolve, he knew that he had to do some terrible things to save Padme. Yet killing the innocent children... At the time he hadn't questioned his actions, he was on standby slaughtering anyone who dared stand in front of him. But now looking back, he could see the hurt, and shock on their faces when he ignited his blade. Many of them he'd trained at least once in a class with Master Yoda. Their faces, cold and vacant, showing the horror on their faces flahed before his eyes.  
Unknowingly Vader wrapped his arms around his torso hugging himself. Tears, burning as they flowed from his eyes, trailed down his face. And just for a moment he allowed himself to worry, to allow the emotions of Anakin Skywalker show through one last time. He had committed terrible acts, he killed the people who had taken him in and raised him from a small boy, slaughtered the innocent children, and he didn't know for sure but had maybe condemned his bestfriend to death.  
He couldn't dwell on that now, he'd made his choice. These weak thoughts could be holding him back. Allowing himself one more weak moment as Anakin Skywalker he let the tears fall for all those he had directly slain and the ones he'd condemned to death through his actions. One more thought of insecurity crossed his mind before he shut it all out and allowed his true purpose to consume his mind.  
Padre. She was all that mattered and he was going to do everything in power to ensure her life. Even give up his best friend, a man he considered his brother to make sure his wife lived. He was Darth Vader, dark Lord of the sith, he was going to save his wife, he was doing all this for her.

 **I just want to wish everyone a happy thanksgiving if you celebrate it! So I know it's been a while since I've posted on here and I want to say I'm sorry. I think it's been over a year and a lot has been going on in that span of time haha. I graduated highschool, I started college, I got a gf, I got a job, I quit college. So yeah I've been really busy. I am going back to college in the spring again, I do want to say that stopping going was the worst idea I've ever had. I regret taking the year off. Back to here, I've wanted to write but I've been having a lack of inspiration. I'm always brainstorming ideas for what I could write but it never happens. I can have an amazing idea in my head but when it comes to typing it down it becomes too big of a hassle to want to do it anymore. I know to those of you who have read my other stories in the past that it's not fair to you for me to have started them and then to have left them alone for over a year plus and I'm sorry for that. I still get notifications of comments on my stories and new follwers for them and I feel bad every time I do because I know I'm not gonna be able to finish the story. So I'm sorry about that. I'll try to write more but no guarantees. I'm super excited about the force awakesn coming out in less than a month! I cant wait to see that movie.  
**

 **Lets end this with a question: Who is your favorite character from the six movies? Mine is easily Anakin and I'm sure if you've noticed my other stories it's easy to tell haha. I just feel like I can connect to him and his struggles more than any other character. Hopefully I write again soon.**


End file.
